CANCERRRRRR
by BeanAzzy
Summary: ITS SO CANCERRRRRR


As the others gave Lexi a tour of the house, Lincoln sat in his room with Clyde, thinking about sharing a room.

"I don't want to share my room, Clyde. Its one of the only spaces I have privacy in!" Lincoln fussed. Clyde was unsure of what to say.

"Well…" Clyde started. "Maybe it won't be that bad!"

Lincoln stayed silent. Clyde decided to go home and let Lincoln think.

'Maybe…Maybe Clyde's right' Lincoln thought.

Just then, Lincoln heard a crash at the front door. He rushed down to see if everything was okay. He looked down, only to see Lexi trapped under a big, teal, fluffy suitcase.

"Oh, Hey Lincoln! Could you help me please? This thing's kinda heavy!" Lexi said. Lincoln pushed the suitcase off Lexi and helped her up.

"Thanks Lincoln!" She said, grabbing the suitcase and rolling it up the stairs. He nodded at Lexi, then turned around, only to see his other 10 sisters bunched up behind him. "So what do you think about Lexi, Lincoln?" Asked Lori. They all started asking Lincoln questions, talking over one another. It was hard to hear what they were saying.

"Guys! Guys!" Lincoln exclaimed. The sisters' voices came to a halt.

"I think she's okay. I mean, I haven't really gotten to know her." Just as Lincoln finished talking, his 10 sisters pushed him up the stairs and Into his room, talking about how great she is and how he needs to get to know her. Once Lincoln was in his room, the sisters slammed the door behind him, trapping him and Lexi inside. He looked at Lexi, who was busy unpacking her suitcase. What Lincoln saw inside was shocking.

(To make things a bit easier and less time consuming, here's a list of what she had packed inside.)

-3 phones

-2 laptops

-Lots of glue

-Lots of food coloring and glitter

-Lots of water bottles labeled 'Activator'

-A lot of clothes

-Face wash

-Toothbrush

-A lot of competition costumes

-12 schedules

-A dance bag (BAG INSIDE A BAG THAT'S C-C-CANNIBALISM)

-Plushies

-Squishies

-2 Divided cases labeled 'Slime'

\- 5 Undertale posters (Yes, this is happening. Shut up.)

-A ferret (Cuz why not)

Lexi pulled the ferret out of its cage and put her on the floor. It was a brown-ish black-ish ferret with a rainbow collar that said "Momoka"

"You can pet her if you want!" Said Lexi. "Her name is Momoka!"

Lincoln declined her offer, and kept watching her unpack. "That's a lot of stuff. How do you fit all of this stuff inside there?" He asked.

"It's a secret. It's about placement precision." She explained. After Lexi finished unpacking, Lincoln started to talk to her,now that he wasn't distracting her. "So, where were you born?" He asked. He expected an answer he got all the time; Royal Woods. But instead of getting 'Royal Woods', he got a totally Unexpected answer, in a language he didn't understand.

"私は東京で生まれました！私は豊かな家族から来ました." She spoke.

Lincoln gave her a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"Oh! I'm a sorry, I thought you knew Japanese! I said 'I was born in Tokyo! I came from a rich family.' " She smiled. Lincoln smiled. "What's it like in Tokyo? Who was your favorite band? Mine is Smooch." Said Lincoln.

"S…mooch? Oh! I don't know who that is. Tokyo is in Japan, so a lot of the stuff in America is completely new to me. Especially the English language. When I first moved here 3 years ago, I had no idea what to say to anyone, so I had a friend of mine teach me English. I'm still learning how to write and I'm still learning new words." She explained.

"Oh. So, what kind of stuff do you have in Tokyo?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, one of the most popular things in Tokyo are the cartons we come up with! Our cartoons are called 'Anime', and out books are called 'Manga'! My personal favorite Anime is Survival Game Club!" We're also really famous for our artwork and our really busy cities, along with Foods and drinks!" Just then, Lexi reached into her suitcase and handed Lincoln a glass bottle with some soda in it. Lincoln took it, examining the object.

"One of our most popular drinks look like this! Its called 'Ramune'!" She grabbed the bottle and opened it for him, knowing that he would have trouble, then handed it back. Lincoln took a sip of it. "This is really good!" He exclaimed. The two went on talking for hours and hours.

They heard someone yell from downstairs, so they both walked down. Momoka followed them both, rolling down like the silly ferret she is.

Lexi felt some fur on her ankle, and looked down, only to see Momoka right under her.


End file.
